Tene
Czapter VI,5: Trylogia Geneza Środek Koniec Tortury Lodowego Ostrza Karawny w lochach Dzień Anihilacji +223 (ale trochę wcześniej) To będzie krótkie. Lodowy Książę uniósł głowę, wyczerpany. Ból, który odczuwał, był ogromny. Mogło być to spowodowane faktem, że z jego nóg został tylko szkielet, całe tkanki zostały zdarte przez Rozpruwacza. W piersi Toa Lodu ziała ogromna dziura, wojownik żył chyba tylko cudem. Eclipse podeszła do niego i chwyciła go za podbródek. Cmoknęła z niezadowoleniem. - A trzeba było nie próbować mnie obalać. Lodowy Książę wywarczał coś niewyraźnie. Splunął krwią wprost w twarz Pani. Plwocina zatrzymała się tuż przed twarzą i spadła na pokrytą różnymi wydzielinami posadzkę. - Tak, wiem. OP. W oczach okaleczonego Toa Lodu malowała się czysta nienawiść. - Dlaczego jeszcze nie odebraliśmy ci Daru Gwiazdy? Och, to proste. Chcemy się tobą pobawić zanim odeślemy cię do niebytu. - powiedziała z uśmiechem Imperatorowa. - Zabiję cię... - wycharczał Toa Lodu. Eclipse dwoma palcami złapała jego szczękę i ścisnęła, łamiąc ją. OP. - Nie. - powiedziała i cmoknęła go w policzek. - Szkoda, mogłeś naprawdę daleko zajść. Ale nie, bo wy, mężczyźni zawsze musicie wszystko spieprzyć. Jakie to SAMCZE... Lodowy Ksiażę przewrócił oczami i przestał jej słuchać. - ...Rewolucja kiedyś musiała przyjść. Aże rewolucja jest kobietą, to przyszła z kobietą... Podeszła do drzwi i odwróciła się przez ramię. - A co do twojej genialnej współpracy z Agentami, oni już są pokonani - Eclipse wyszczerzyła zęby. - No cóż, parafrazując, takie działania „cieszą się dość dużym zainteresowaniem u młodych ludzi, którzy lubią takie bajki.” Papatki. No co, mówiłem, że będzie krótkie. Czapter VI: Z jak Zagłada ‘’ Ogromna Armia Anihilacji w Dniu Anihilacji zaatakowała wszechświat, chcąc go podbić i... em... zanihilować jego mieszkańców, za każdą cenę. Armia wojowników, którzy wracają do życia po śmierci, prze naprzód, dławiąc rozpaczliwy opór mieszkańców świata, którzy zgrupowali się w kilku miejscach w wymiarze i walczą o życie.’’ ‘’Dowodzący obroną Metru Nui zmartwychwstały Mugetsu zebrał grupę popaprań-- bohaterów, którzy mają przeniknąć do Wymiaru Anihilacji i zniszczyć Czerwoną Gwiazdę, dzięki której Żołnierze się respią. W skład AGENTÓW C.I.A.C.H. (;_;) wchodzą: Eris, zmartwychwstała z dupy córka Eclipse; Rossin, żywa legenda; Huantonn, uchodźca z Wymiaru Pożogi (czy tam scalenia); Ksarel, OP-łucznik-najemnik-kiler; Arctica, zimna i żądna zemsty Toa Lodu; Pheo, milczący Irrnaut (?) Ognia oraz Kader, który miał własny harem. Później, do drużyny dołączyli: Navu, który wcale nie jest dobry bo neutralny; Hiosh, zdradziecki krętacz i szpieg Anihilacji a także Rozpruwacz, największy cyngiel we wszechświecie.’’ ‘’Sytuacja przybrała tragiczny obrót, jako że Rozpruwacz zdradził i stanął po stronie Imperatorowej (która okazała się być Eclipse, ale o dziwo, jest ładna o_O), Hiosh się ujawnił i porwał Arcticę, Ksarel zabił Eris w zamian za ocalenie swojej uczennicy - Varny, Huantonn został zaatakowany przez Hetroxa i teleportowany w nieznane miejsce, a Mugetsu (który okazał się być Mugetsem Anihilacji, który zabił oryginalnego Muge i po śmierci z rąk Rozpruwacza stracił pamięć i został przechwycony przez normalną Czerwoną Gwiazdę) w rozpaczliwej próbie dostania się na RedStara i wgrania wirusa odstrzelił sobie głowę.’’ ‘’Rossin, Kader i Navu w Kata-- KATAKUMBACH NIEŚMIERTELNYCH znaleźli... Armię Tysiąca Navu i rozesłali ją do różnych wszechświatów, po czym z garstką Navu-klonów udali się do Wymiaru Anihilacji. W międzyczasie, Armia Anihilacji aktywowała swoją supertajną superbroń - 5P3RM0M10Ta, będącego połączonym ze statkiem kosmicznym Demedem, i wysłała by raz na zawsze zniszczyć wszechświat Agentów C.I.A.C.H. Większości z nich. Ostatni aktywny, jako tako nie zdradziecki członek zespołu, przebywający w Wymiarze Anihilacji - Pheo, musi się zmierzyć z Navu Anihilacji.’’ Dzień Anihilacji +223 - NAVU! Obrońca Matoran przeciął powietrze. Pheo zrobił kroczek w przód i prawą ręką chwycił za nadgarstki Toa Grawitacji, bez wysiłku powstrzymując cios. Navu zaniemówił. Następnie, Irrnaut włożył pośliniony palec w oczodół Toa. Centurion Anihilacji krzyknął z nieopisanego bólu, a po chwili jego ciało rozerwało na atomy, czyniąc zrespienie się niemal niemożliwym. Po wojowniku pozostał tylko jego miecz. Pheo wzruszył ramionami, po czym podniósł oręż. Nagle, otworzył się portal. - NAVU! - krzyknął wyskakujący z portalu Navu. Za nim wyskoczyli Rossin, Kader i... grupa kilkudziesięciu... Navu. - Cholera, a miałbym takie fajne wejście - mruknął pod nosem Toa Grawitacji, ten oryginalny. - Bardzo się spóźniłem? Pheo wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką. - Rozpruwacz okazał się być zły? Ksarel też? Hiosh się ujawnił? - ... - A Mugetsu zabił się w desperackiej próbie dostania się na Czerwoną Gwiazdę, by wgrać wirus zdobyty w siedzibie Ruchu Oporu? Pheo i pozostali wpatrywali się w Syna Artakhi ze zdziwieniem. - Hiosh uprowadził Arcticę, a Hetrox zabrał gdzieś Huantonna? PANI TO ECLIPSE?! - Co-- Eclipse? Czuję się rozczarowany. Spodziewałem się... - zaczął Kader, ale nikt go nie słuchał. - Demedo-statek kosmiczny chce rozpieprzyć nasz wszechświat? - Skąd ty to wszystko bierzesz? - spytał Rossin. - Przecież on nic nie mó-- - Dobra, sytuacja jest problematyczna. Kader, otwórz portal. RUSZAM W KOSMOS, BEJBE LEGO NAVU 3: POZA ARTAKHĄ. - Bez żadnego skafandra? - Jestem Navu, głupcze - zrugał go Toa Grawitacji. - Armia Tysiąca Navu oczyści inne wymiary z Anihilacji, tyle trupów może przeładować system respienia się i dać nam trochę czasu. Jeśli Huantonn wróci, przekażcie mu że on też ma ruszyć w kosmos i pomóc mi powstrzymać koniec świata. Zostawiam wam swoje klony, żebyście mi tu nie zginęli. Wy, trzecioligowcy, mieliście swój czas. Teraz pora, by prawdziwe koksy wkroczyły do działania. Kader wzruszył ramionami i otworzył portal, licząc że udało mu się trafić w pobliże 5P3RM0M10Ta. Mimo, że nigdy go na oczy nie widział. - NAVU! - krzyknął Syn Artakhi, wskakując do portalu. Pozostali podrapali się po głowach. Zwrócili wzrok ku ciałom poległych Agentów C.I.A.C.H., ale odkryli, że trup Muge zniknął. Plan Toa Ognia się sprawdził. Albo ktoś podpieprzył ciało, gdy nie patrzyli. - Ej, czy skoro Pani to Eclipse... to Wymiar Anihilacji to Koraverse? - spytał z przestrachem Kader. Wszystkich zdjęła niewypowiedziana groza. Nikt nie miał dość odwagi, by odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. - Heh, to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego Eris tak dobrze władała tu swoimi mocami... - dodał w końcu Rossin. - I em, chyba powinniśmy ją pomścić... - Meh. - oznajmił Kader. - I uratować Arcticę. Tym zajmę się ja, a ty - Toa Śmierci zwrócił się do Toa Ognia - zostaniesz tu i będziesz wstrzymywał oddziały Anihilacji, jeśli takowe się pojawią. Pheo chciał zaoponować, wszak wyszło na to, że on miał pomścić Eris, ale Rossin był nieugięty: - Jeśli coś ci nie pasuje, to powiedz. - Toa Śmierci paskudnie się uśmiechnął. - Tak myślałem. Irrnaut zrobił naburmuszoną minę i ruszył jednym z korytarzy, uprzednio wskazując Rossinowi kierunek, w którym udali się Hiosh i Arctica. ---- Mugetsu otworzył oczy. Wokół niego było czerwono, ale to jeszcze nie był RedStar. To było coś innego. Coś nieopisanie potwornego, skrzywionego i mroczne-- - Jesteśmy w twojej głowie. Owie. Wie. Toa Ognia przewrócił oczami. To wiele wyjaśniało. - Twoje ciało jest właśnie naprawiane. Ane. Ne. - Musisz wyłączyć pole siłowe. Owe. We. - Jestem waszą jedyną nadzieją. Dzieją. Eją. - sparodiował ich Muge. - Coś ty powiedział? - Nie wolno ci tak mówić. - Tylko nam wolno tak mówić. - Lamo. Mugetsu rozejrzał się, zszokowany. Jednak w niebycie nie było nikogo poza nim. - Wracając. Ając. Ąc. - Jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją. Dzieją. Eją. Toa Ognia plasnął dłonią w czoło. Prawą dłonią. Jego prawa ręka, unicestwiona przez laser Krabbern-dzilli, znajdowała się na swoim miejscu. - Nie możesz pozwolić im się odesłać. Słać. Ać. - Musisz zniszczyć Gwiazdę. Wiazdę. Azdę. - Co to ma być, że jedna działa a cała reszta nie? - zbulwersował się wyjątkowo jeden głos. - Ją też trzeba zepsuć, kurewa mać. Urewa mać. Mać. - Musisz zadziałać zgodnie z planem Rozpruwacza. Pruwacza. Uwacza. Mugetsu wrócił myślami do rozmowy telepatycznej, którą odbył z Cyzelatorem. ---- Agenci C.I.A.C.H. siedzieli przy ognisku, w Wymiarze Anihilacji. Huantonn był na zwiadzie, Navu, Rossin i Kader zostali w drugim wszechświecie, a Rozpruwacz i Eris znajdowali się kilkanaście bio od reszty ekipy. ‘’- Mugetsu’’ - oznajmił głos Czarnego Pana w głowie Toa Ognia. Ten wzdrygnął się, ale nikt tego nie zauważył. ‘’- Niech zgadnę, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że udasz, że nas zdradzasz by pokonać Anihilację, co nie?’’ ‘’- WTF skąd wiedziałeś?’’ - Rozpruwacz oniemiał. ‘’- Strzelałem.’’ ‘’- Em, udam, że was zradzam, ale tak naprawdę będę po waszej stronie. Nie możesz o tym informować pozostałych. To musi pozostać w tajemnicy. Ale nie zdziwcie się, jak obiję Huantonnowi mordę.’’ ‘’- Ale... po co tak kombinować?’’ ‘’- Jak dotąd Armia Anihilacji wyprzedzała was, trzecioligowców, o kilkanaście kroków. Pora by prawdziwy koks stał się waszym asem w rękawie.’’ ‘’- Dobra, ale jeśli serio nas zdradzisz, to znajdę cię i zabiję’’ - oznajmił hardo Mugetsu. Szczery śmiech Rozpruwacza jeszcze długo pobrzmiewał głowie Toa Ognia. ---- Mugetsu upadł na ziemię, zszokowany rewelacjami Eclipse. Jego całe życie to... kłamstwo? ‘’- Pozbieraj się do kupy’’ - warknął Rozporek, tulący się do Pani. ‘’- Rozporek? Udajesz, że nas zdradziłeś, czy serio nas zdradziłeś?’’ - próbował się uspokoić Muge. ‘’- Udaję, ale Imperatorowa jest bardzo... pochłaniająca...’’ ‘’- Hę? Co masz na my--‘’ ‘’- Za młody jesteś na te sprawy. Musisz dostać się na Red Stara. Ja już tam będę.’’ ‘’- Ale jak, przecież pole siłowe...’’ ‘’- Nie jest problemem dla esencji życiowej. Zabij się. Strzel se w łeb. Potnij się. Cokolwiek. Pozostali ci nie pomogą.’’ ‘’- Zabić? Nie ma innej opcji? A co jeśli Pani mimo wszystko kłamała? Jeśli zbroja adaptacyjna nie przeniesie się ze mną?’’ ‘’ - To wtedy masz problem’’ - Muge mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył jak Cyzelator wzrusza ramionami. Chwilę potem, Rozpruwacz i Imperatorowa zniknęli. ---- - Jestem gotowy. - oznajmił głosom w niebycie. - Wyślijcie mnie do mojego ciała. Wszystko zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej czerwone. Potem zalała go ciemność. Gdy otworzył oczy, dostrzegł dwie dziwne istoty pochylające się nad nim. Szybko spojrzał na swoją prawą rękę - była cała. Ściskała Nadzieję. A Mugetsu cały czas tkwił w Adaptacyjnej Zbroi. - Niemożliwe, wróciłeś. - oznajmił/a Kestora. - To cud. - Zamknij oczy, zaraz odeślemy cię z powrotem. - obiecała druga, ocierając łzę z oka. Toa Ognia zerwał się z metalowego łóżka i zdekapitował jedną z istot. Drugiej stopił twarz kulą ognia. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że w pomieszczeniu był jeszcze ktoś. Grierix uniósł blaster z paskudnym uśmiechem. Jednak zanim zdołał wystrzelić, potężna czarna łapa przebiła się przez jego pierś, zabijając na miejscu. Rozpruwacz uśmiechnął się czerwonymi zębiskami. W drugiej ręce, tej nieociekającej krwią, ściskał coś. A w jego piersi ziała duża dziura. - Co jest? - spytał Muge. Rozpruwacz bez słowa wbił w jego pierś odłamek Granicy Rzeczywistości. Eksplozja zniszczyła pomieszczenie, samego Mugetsu przeszedł prąd, a jego serce stanęło na kilka chwil. Gdy Toa Ognia w końcu doszedł do siebie, czuł płynącą w jego żyłach moc. - Co ty knujesz? - Tam gdzie się udamy, będziesz potrzebował doładowania. - Czyli gdzie? - W kosmosie. Musimy powstrzymać 5P3RM0M10Ta przed zniszczeniem Wszechświata. Wgraj wirusa i dołącz do mnie. Ja już ruszam. - Chwila, gdzie zgubiłeś Eclipse? Rozporek uśmiechnął się kwaśno. ---- Cyzelator i Pani znaleźli się na Czerwonej Gwieździe. Rozpruwacz przełknął ślinę, widząc przygotowane pomieszczenie. - Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? - spytała Eclipse, dotykając dłonią jego policzka. - Jeśli nie mogę żyć z tobą, to nie mam powodu dalej żyć. Przyjmij mnie lub uśmierć. Eclipse westchnęła. Kolejny kochanek Rozpruwacz byłby przesadą. - Przykro mi... ale sam rozumiesz - powiedziała z żalem. Rzeźnik skinął głową i podszedł do ściany, na której znajdowały się różne obręcze. Ustawił się odpowiednio, a kajdany zacisnęły się na jego nogach, rękach, tułowiu i głowie, kompletnie unieruchamiając. Zacisnął zęby. Eclipse rozcięła mu pierś Szponem Kruka wyrastającym z palca, z widocznym wysiłkiem. Drugą ręką złapała go za szyję. Prawa ręką sięgnęła w pierś Rozpruwacza, powiększając ranę. Cyzelator krzyknął. - Zacznij od odłamków... żeby mieć pewność - jęknął Koszmar. Dawno nie czuł podobnego bólu. - AAAACH! - Ups, wybacz - Eclipse dotknęła dłonią ust. - To mój pierwszy raz jak zabijam Rozpruwacza. Tak na stałe. Jej dłoń dotknęła tkwiącej w ciele Czarnego Pana Kuli Życia. Poza swoim wymiarem artefakt był o wiele słabszy, jednak miał wystarczająco dużo energii, by zasilać Rozporka. Pani zacisnęła palce na kulistym obiekcie i westchnęła, czując jego moc. Znała potęgę życia, był jego awatarem. Tak jakby. - Nie, najpierw odłamki. - przypomniał jej Cyzelator, wyrywając z otępienia. Eclipse zaczęła przebierać w tkankach Rozpruwacza, poszukując fragmentów Granicy Rzeczywistości. - Jak to się stało, że naprawiłaś Gwiazdę? Skąd miałaś moc? - Rewolucja kiedyś musiała przyjść. Aże rewolucja jest kobietą, to przyszła z kobietą... - Co? - Ja i pozostali Black Souls plądrowaliśmy właśnie bibliotekę Dragon Urbs, gdy z nieba spadł odłamek Granicy Rzeczywistości. - odsłoniła bliznę na lewej piersi, jedyną skazę na jej ciele. Oprócz kolców na plecach. Płonących plazmą. - Eksplozja mocy zabiła wszystkich przebywających w bibliotece, oprócz mnie i Hetroxa. Już wtedy byliśmy zbyt potężni. Przestudiowałam wszystkie informacje w Dragon Urbs i poznałam sekrety Czerwonej Gwiazdy, zaklęcia i różne takie. Odnalazłam naszego Czarnego Pana, który też został trafiony odłamkiem. W międzyczasie zebrałam armię wyrzutków, piratów, najemników i morderców. Potem wyruszyłam w kosmos, do Gwiazdy. Początkowo ja przekazałam jej moc, potem zbudowaliśmy na niej własne źródło zasialania, a jeszcze później w innych wymiarach zbudowaliśmy elektrownie do których zapędziliśmy jeńców wojennych. W końcu Imperatorowa Anihilacji natrafiła na odłamek. Chwyciła go, nie przerywając opowieści: - Moja pierwsza armia podbiła świat, dzięki darowi Gwiazdy byliśmy niepokonani. Większość mieszkańców wymiaru do nas dołączyła, reszta zginęła, nie doznawszy daru. A potem były kolejne wymiary, kolejne podboje, kolejni żołnierze do armii. Teraz mamy ich tak dużo, że nie musimy brać jeńców - parsknęła. - I dlatego wszystkich zabijamy. Anihilujemy. Ostanie słowo wypowiedziała szeptem prosto do ucha unieruchomionego Rozporka. Szarpnęła ręką, wyrywając odłamek. Cyzelator wrzasnął, omal nie zrywając kajdan. Pani pokazała mu zakrawiony fragment. Uśmiechnął się. I bez problemu zerwał wszystkie obręcze, wysupłał z palców Eclipse odłamek i pocałował zaskoczoną Panią w usta. - Właśnie tego potrzebowałem. Sam nie dałbym rady. Jesteś kochana. I zniknął, używając super-szybkości. Przebił się przez korytarze Czerwonej Gwiazdy, kierując się ku umysłowi Muge. ---- - Pospiesz się. A ja uciekam, zanim ona mnie dopadnie - mruknął psychopata i przebił się przez kilkanaście ścian. Toa Ognia wzruszył ramionami i ruszył powoli tunelami. Wszędzie było czerwono, jak podczas jego wizyty na drugiej Gwieździe. Po drodze, odkrywał kolejne sekrety Adaptacyjnej Zbroi. - TELEPORTACJA? MOGŁEM SIĘ TELEPORTOWAĆ? TO PO CO SIĘ ZABIJAŁEM? - A, spoko. - Mugetsu odetchnął z ulgą. Podczas szwędania się po RedStarze, napotkał kilkunastu żołnierzy Anihilacji; każdy mówił coś o mnóstwie Navu. W końcu, Toa Ognia dotarł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia z komputerami. Kilka Kestora popatrzyło na niego zdziwionych. - Proszę pana, to pomieszczenie jest przeznaczone tylko dla persone-- - PUFF - laser z naramiennej armaty odstrzelił mu łeb. W pozostałych trafiły sztylety wystrzelone z piersi Toa Ognia. Wojownik ściągnął jedno ciało z biurka i włożył pendrive do portu, trafiając za pierwszym razem. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, na monitorze pojawiła się seria zdjęć. - SEKE IS HERE, BITCHES! - rozległo się z głośników. Muge jęknął, przerażony. - Co ja narobiłem - szepnął. Na wszystkich monitorach pojawiło się to samo zdjęcie, a wszędzie dało się usłyszeć krzyki przerażenia. Po chwili, krzyki utonęły w rapie. - Mieć pochodnie dla trawy znaczenia Tylko tu ten rap to jest best To jest skóra ziemia W cyce skórek bez porażek Zbychu faktem jest Pierwsza przegrana dla Sparta chrzest! Mugetsu nie mógł już dłużej obserwować skutków swojego uczynku, bo Wirus Seke zaatakował jego zbroję. Toa Ognia szybko się tepnął. ---- Hiosh niósł na plecach nieprzytomną Arcticę. Zabierał ją do jednej ze swoich kryjówek, gdzie spędzą długie i przyjemne chwile... Przyjemne dla niego, dla niej już niekoniecznie. - Heh, dobrze że się nie teleportowałeś, bo wtedy już na pewno bym cię nie znalazł - rozległo się za plecami Toa-Makuty. Zdrajca plasnął dłonią w czoło, rzeczywiście powinien był się teleportować. Widocznie to dziwne uczucie które odczuwał tak blisko Arctici przysłoniło jasność jego umysłu. Wojownik położył Arcticę pod ścianą, a sam stanął naprzeciwko Rossina. Toa Śmierci grzecznie poczekał aż jego przeciwnik będzie gotowy.